


a spark in you

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Microfic, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: In which Harry gets annoyed.Written for theDrarry MicroficTuesday, 10 November prompt,spark.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9
Collections: November 2020, micro-fiction





	a spark in you

Harry doesn’t want to talk at the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. He’d rather stay home, sit in the garden with Draco and maybe count some stars. But the words are like sparks lighting a bonfire.

“Stop repeating the same mistakes!”

Afterwards, he feels lighter. The stars are waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem [VONK](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/22282/auto/0/0/Marije-Langelaar/Spark) by Marije Langelaar, translated by Donald Gardner.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
